


His Jealousy

by Mieldyne



Category: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoki doesn't trust that his crushes' friendship with another is entirely innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [headphonedraven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=headphonedraven).



Hitoshura had been passing the time spying on his crush all around Inaba. He probably stood out too much, so he tried to mask it by just acting casual. Yosuke was fully aware that he was being followed, and even came up to him during his break at Junes.

"Shura…" The tattooed teenager gazed up from his seat in the food court, and grinned. He tried to play innocent.

"Yes, Hana-chan?"

"You can just ask if you want to hang out… no need to be a total stalker." The raven haired male sighed and crossed his arms, watching as Shura stood up and faced him.

"Noticed that some lanky looking brunet was hanging around you lately…"

"Yeah… so?"

"So who is he?" Hitoshura leaned closer to Yosuke, still smiling when the other backed up somewhat to keep some of his personal space intact. Yosuke moved his hands to his hips and replied.

"He’s just a friend." That wasn’t something that the fiend wanted to hear, and he straightened his back only to lean his weight on one leg.

"I don’t think he is. He was getting way too close."

"So we’re close? Shura… that’s what friends do."

"Not  _that_  close… he had an arm around you.” Yosuke noticed the increasing annoyance in his companion’s voice. He sighed again, and attempted to explain more.

"So friends can’t hug now? Yu is my friend."

"So his name is Yu? Psh…" Shura’s smiled faded and pouted a little, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. Yosuke rubbed his forehead.

"Shura-"

"Yosuke."

"-you’re being very petty."

"…" Shura sighed, but he still was a little irritated. Who was that guy to Yosuke? Just how ‘friendly’ were they even getting? He wanted Hanamura all to himself… he doesn’t want to share.

"I have to get back to work now." Yosuke spoke up after they spend a few minutes just standing awkwardly near each other. He checked his watch and shook his head slowly.

"I’ll see you later… alright? I still have plenty of time for you… so don’t worry."

And with that, they parted ways, with Hitoshura throwing his gaze to a distant object, still pouting like someone half his age. He would have to deal with this jealousy until he was  _for certain_  that those two were just friends.


End file.
